


Back to You

by folc4evernaday



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folc4evernaday/pseuds/folc4evernaday
Summary: In response to Kerth Challenge #2, I present you a lot sadder of a fic than I anticipated. This one is set after the Clone-Arc also known as the ARGH moment from cannon.The song is Back to You by Selena Gomez. The song that plays on repeat by my 13-year-old these days. Hope everyone enjoys. All comments welcome.





	Back to You

Butterflies.   
  
They fluttered inside Lois Lane as she fingered the ring on her left hand. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she recalled the last five weeks of hell she had gone through. She and Clark should have been enjoying newlywed life, but instead, they had survived kidnapping, amnesia, and brainwashing. A shudder ran through her as she recalled just how close they had come to losing everything  
  
Five weeks ago she had been sitting here with Clark stressing over her mother’s pestering of minor details that didn’t seem that significant at the time. She had been days away from her wedding day. The day she had looked to as the beginning of forever with Clark and the first chapter of the rest of their lives together.   
  
The little things.  
  
They had been little minute insignificant things but one by one they began to build up inside her.  
  
The flowers she never got to see.  
  
The music she never got to hear.  
  
The smiles she never got to share.  
  
The memories she never had.  
  
Every bit of it had been taken from her.   
  
Seeing Clark’s expression when she walked down the aisle.   
  
Seeing her friends and loved ones share the moment that was meant to change her and Clark’s lives forever.   
  
There was no happily ever after.  
  
There was no celebration.  
  
There was nothing left but emptiness and sorrow where there should have been joy and excitement.  
  
She should have been on her honeymoon.  
  
She should have been married.  
  
She should have been basking in the glow of newlywed life.  
  
Instead, she was recovering.  
  
Recovering from yet another disaster.  
  
Kidnapping  
  
Wanda Detroit  
  
Memory Loss  
  
Brainwashing  
  
Memory Loss  
  
Loss  
  
Stolen were the moments she’d looked forward to sharing with her family and friends. No more lists. No more coordinators or giving in to demands that didn’t match up to the picture she imagined in her mind. She’d lost too much. She’d come so close to losing everything. Now all she wanted was to right the grievous wrong that had been bestowed upon her and Clark.  
  
“You ready?”   
  
Lois turned to see her fiancé standing a few feet away, donning the red, blue and yellow Superman suit and the two garment bags he held across his arm. There was something so endearing about his facial expression. A smile crossed her face as she turned to him, swiping the few tears that had escaped earlier.  
  
“I’ve been ready for months now,” she said, standing to her feet.  
  
His hand moved to cup her cheek, silently acknowledging the emotions she was holding back. Her hand moved to the crest on his chest, tracing the red and yellow emblem with her index finger like she had so many times before but this time felt different. How many times had she and Clark been pulled apart by forces outside their control? Mad scientists. Career criminals. Well-meaning DEA Agents and more recently clone makers and psycho psychiatrists. Still, through it all, they continued to seek one another out. Never able to give up on one another. She always came back to him and he to her.   
  
“You sure about this?” he asked one last time. “We can wait and…”  
  
She cut him off, leaning in to kiss him, reaffirming the commitment to their decision the only way she knew how. His fingers threaded through her hair and his lips pressed hard against hers, fueled by the pain from almost losing her of the last few weeks.  
  
Her lips parted just long enough to whisper out loud the plea she needed him to hear so the pain from the last few weeks could be pushed out of the forefront of her mind. A strangled cry escaped her throat coupled with two words she’d said again and again after regaining her memory.   
  
“Marry me.”  
  
~The End


End file.
